1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and a wiring board connecting apparatus, and in particular, to the wiring board configured by connecting multiple boards, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a disclosure (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-280690) of a coupling structure of a printed wiring board in which a notched portion is formed on the printed wiring board and a flexible printed wiring board is inserted into the notched portion so as to implement electrical continuity between a pattern on the printed wiring board and a pattern on the flexible printed wiring board. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-280690, there is no need to provide a connector for connecting the hard printed wiring board with the flexible printed wiring board, a land for connection and the like, and so space on the printed wiring board can be effectively exploited.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-280690, the pattern on the printed wiring board and the pattern on the flexible printed wiring board are merely in contact, or are only in conduction because of a contact pin biased by a spring. Therefore, there was a problem as to connection strength between the printed wiring boards.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a wiring board and a wiring board connecting apparatus capable of mutually attaching and removing the boards with ease and connecting wiring patterns on the boards with certainty.